Wer ist deine Mutter?
by Gruselbad
Summary: Sandor hat eine schicksalshafte Begegnung.


Da war er schon wieder. Der kleine, dünne, braunhaarige Junge, der ihm am Morgen schon vor den Stadtmauern begegnet war. Später dann war er beim Brunnen aufgetaucht und jetzt war er hier, auf dem großen Platz vor Baelors Septe.

Anfangs hatte er gedacht, es könne sich um einen von Lord Varys' kleinen Vögeln handeln, den Gedanken aber schnell wieder verworfen. Varys' Vögelchen hielten sich stets im Verborgenen, sie waren erstklassig abgerichtet und fielen so gut wie nie im Stadtbild auf. Doch dieser Kleine hier war entweder für solch eine Aufgabe völlig ungeeignet oder er war gar nicht von Varys geschickt worden. Fast kam es Sandor so vor, als ob er bemerkt werden _wollte_. Der Kleine beobachtete nicht nur einfach, er _starrte_ regelrecht zu ihm herüber. Und zwar nur zu ihm. Dessen war sich Sandor sicher, nachdem er den Jungen selbst eine Zeitlang aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte. Vordergründig unterhielt er sich dabei mit Anguy, dem Bogenschützen und ein paar anderen aus Lord Berics Bruderschaft ohne Banner, wobei _unterhalten_ sowieso zu viel gesagt gewesen wäre, denn wie meistens versuchten die anderen, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch Sandor hatte nicht das geringste Interesse.

In Wahrheit beobachtete er seinerseits den Jungen und zwar so, dass es dem Kind nicht auffallen würde, dass es beobachtet wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grunde war sein Interesse geweckt, denn für gewöhnlich ignorierte er Kinder völlig, sie starrten ihn immer nur an und brüllten dann nach ihren Müttern oder sie machten sich hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lustig, wenn sie schon etwas älter und wagemutiger waren. Bei diesem Knaben hatte er auch erst gedacht, er wolle nur ausgiebig seine Narben begaffen, aber jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Der Junge hatte etwas, was ihm wage bekannt vorkam, doch er kam nicht darauf, was es war. Kennen konnte er ihn nicht, denn er schätzte ihn auf fünf oder sechs und es war viel länger her, dass er Königsmund verlassen hatte. Sandor zuckte die Schultern. _Vielleicht kenne ich seinen Vater._

Es drängten sich viele Flüchtlinge in der Stadt, das war gerade hier auf dem Platz unübersehbar. Auch Kaufleute aus allen Ecken der Welt fielen ins Auge, jetzt gerade bahnte sich eine Gruppe Tyroshi mit Haaren und Bärten in leuchtenden Farben den Weg durch die Menge der Wartenden. Sandor spuckte aus. Er konnte Tyroshi nicht ausstehen und bezeichnete sie meistens als aufgeblasene Schwertschlucker.

Er selbst stand mit den Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft direkt unterhalb der Septe, ein paar von ihnen saßen auf den Stufen und verzehrten Brot und Feigen, die sie auf dem Markt an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes erstanden hatten. Bald hatte Sandor den Jungen aus den Augen verloren.

Die Sonne schien und es war sehr warm, selbst für einen Vorfrühlingstag in der Hauptstadt. Der Rote Priester, der Thoros von Myr nach dessen Ableben ersetzt hatte, war gerade inmitten einer Diskussion über die neuen Pläne des Nordens für die Rücksiedlung von Wildlingen, als Sandor spürte, wie ihn jemand an seiner Hose zupfte, er fuhr herum und sah … niemanden. Ein paar Schritte vor ihm stand Lord Beric Dondarrion, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und mit jemandem redete, der von ihm verdeckt wurde.

Verwundert wollte er sich wieder umdrehen, als sein Blick nach unten auf einen braunen Haarschopf mit einem Stich ins Rote fiel, der ihm kaum bis zum Oberschenkel reichte. Es war der kleine Junge, der ihn beobachtet hatte. Sandor blickte auf ihn herab und etwas an der Situation erinnerte ihn an die Vergangenheit, er kam nur nicht darauf, was es war.

„Was willst du, Kleiner?" knurrte er.

Der Junge starrte ihn wortlos an. Doch etwas an ihm war anders als bei den anderen Kindern, die ihn normalerweise anstarrten. Obwohl Sandor mehr als doppelt so groß war wie er und mit seinen furchterregenden Narben wie ein hässlicher Turm vor ihm aufragte, konnte er keinerlei Angst in den grauen Augen seines winzigen Gegenübers erkennen. Wieder fühlte er dieses vertraute Gefühl und es verwirrte ihn, weil er es nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Wie ist Euer Name, Ser?" fragte der Junge nach kurzem Schweigen. Seine Stimme war hell, seine Augen waren groß und wirkten arglos.

Das seltsame Gefühl in Sandor verstärkte sich.

„Ich bin kein Ser", sagte er kalt und spuckte dem Kleinen genau vor die Füße. Der zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „Wer will das überhaupt wissen?" grollte er zurück.

„Mein Name ist … Ned."

Sandor nahm das kurze Zögern in der Stimme des Jungen wahr. Der Name war also gelogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihm den erstbesten genannt, der ihm eingefallen war. Aber _Ned_? _Was, bei allen Sieben Höllen ging hier vor?_

„Und was willst du von mir, … Ned? Ich warne dich, ich habe wenig Geduld und mit Kindern noch viel weniger als mit Erwachsenen."

„Ich kenne Euch." Der Junge klang schüchtern, aber nicht verängstigt.

„Bist du von hier?" Sandor machte eine Handbewegung, die ganz Königsmund miteinschloss. Das Kind nickte. „Dann kannst du mich nicht kennen. Du solltest besser von hier verschwinden. Es ist nicht sicher hier."

Sandor wandte sich demonstrativ ab. Er vernahm das Rascheln von Papier und spürte ein neuerliches Zupfen an seiner Hose. Er drehte sich um und holte tief Luft.

„Ich warne dich, lass …"

Der kleine, dünne Junge hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament hin. „Das seid doch Ihr, oder?"

Sandor nahm das Pergament und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war zweimal gefaltet und wirkte so, als wäre es schon unzählige Male angefasst worden. An manchen Stellen war es bereits so dünn und abgegriffen, dass sich Risse gebildet hatten. Er faltete es auseinander. Viele kleine, schmutzige Finger hatten dunkle Abdrücke am linken und rechten Rand hinterlassen. Doch die Zeichnung ließ sich einwandfrei erkennen. Etwas in Sandors Magen drehte sich, als er das mit feinen Kohlestrichen gezeichnete Bild erkannte. Er selbst hatte vor Jahren ein durchaus ähnliches Bild besessen, im ersten Moment glaubte er sogar, dieselbe Zeichnung vor sich zu haben. Doch beim genaueren Studieren fiel ihm auf, dass dieses Pergament weniger grob und teurer aussah und die Striche wirkten präziser und irgendwie selbstbewusster. Als habe er Werke desselben Künstlers vor Augen, der dasselbe Motiv zu verschiedenen Zeiten seines Lebens gemalt hatte.

Das Bild zeigte ihn, Sandor. Er sah sich nicht oft im Spiegel an, der Anblick machte ihn wütend. Doch dieses Bild zeigte definitiv ihn und er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es ihm schmeichelte. Sein rechtes, am äußeren Rand wegen der Brandnarben etwas hängendes Auge war fast zur Hälfte von seinem dunkelbraunen Haar verdeckt, wodurch auch ein Großteil seiner vernarbten Wange nicht zu sehen war sowie sein nur noch zur Hälfte vorhandenes Ohr. Misstrauen lag in seinem Blick, ja, aber Wut konnte er keine erkennen.

„Woher hast du das?" herrschte er das Kind an, das zusammenzuckte.

Runde, blanke Augen starrten zögernd zu ihm hoch. Sandor ging in die Hocke und überragte den Jungen noch immer um ein gutes Stück. „Sag es mir, Kleiner, ich will es wissen. Wer hat das hier gemalt?"

Die Lippen des Kindes begannen leicht zu zittern und es schluckte. „Das war meine Mutter", flüsterte es kaum hörbar.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in Sandors Magen aus und er sah und hörte plötzlich nichts mehr von dem, was auf dem Platz vor sich ging, als hätte ein Riese eine gläserne Glocke über ihn gestülpt, die den kleinen Kerl mit einschloss. Er musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um einigermaßen ruhig nachzufragen:

„Und, wer ist sie, deine Mutter?"

Mit beiden Händen griff er nach den Schultern des Kleinen und schüttelte ihn leicht, doch er unterschätzte seine Kraft, denn der Kopf des Jungen flog hin und her, während seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen.

„Nicht", ächzte der Kleine, „Ihr tut mir weh!"

Widerwillig hörte Sandor mit dem Schütteln auf, ließ jedoch nicht los, aus Angst, der dünne Junge könnte sich in den Wald aus Beinen auf dem riesigen Platz schlagen und ihm so entkommen.

„Meine Mutter", begann der Junge, „ist eine Stark von Winterfell. Ihr Vater war mal Hand des Königs."

Sandor stockte der Atem. Dann begann er erneut, den Jungen zu schütteln.

„Zwei", grollte er und konnte zusehen, wie sich die grauen Augen vor Schreck noch weiteten. „Es gibt zwei Lady Starks von Winterfell. Von welcher redest du?" Natürlich wusste er, von wem er sprechen musste, denn anders war es nicht möglich. Aber Sandor hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sich das hier als ein abgekartetes Spiel erwies und jemand diesen Knaben benutzte, um ihn, Sandor, hereinzulegen.

Das Kind, das sich Ned nannte, hatte mittlerweile einen knallroten Kopf und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. „Sansa Stark. So heißt sie."

Sandor ließ den Jungen so schnell los, als habe er sich verbrannt, worauf der Kleine zu Boden stürzte. Der Hüne öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Wort kam heraus. Neben ihm lachten der Blitzlord und seine Leute laut über irgendetwas. Der kleine Junge sah ihn aus leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, obwohl er selbst so aussah, als könnte er Hilfe gebrauchen.

Sandor schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er dem Jungen in die Augen. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Fünf. Aber in einer Woche werde ich sechs sein."

Sandor rechnete. Wieder lachten die Männer um ihn herum laut auf, er war abgelenkt und musste von vorn anfangen. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte damals nicht schwanger gewesen sein, er war vorsichtig gewesen und hatte sich von ihr zurückgezogen, nachdem Darya ihn gewarnt hatte … Und er hatte doch dafür gesorgt, dass ... Er hatte doch nur seine Schuld begleichen wollen. Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite.

Doch die grauen Augen des Jungen, der Rotstich in seinen Haaren … Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Was hatte er bloß getan? _Was hatte er ihr angetan?_

„Hat deine Mutter dir das Bild gegeben?"

„Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Sie malt manchmal Bilder von ihm – von Euch – und ich hab mir irgendwann einfach eins genommen."

Der Junge, der sich Ned nannte, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Seid Ihr mein Vater?"

Sandor wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Zeit kam ungefähr hin, obwohl er manchmal vergaß, wie viele Jahre tatsächlich vergangen waren, seitdem er gegangen war wie ein Dieb in der Nacht, aber mehr als sechs waren es nicht.

„Wenn ich einen Sohn hätte, würde ich erwarten, dass er nicht so mickrig ist wie du."

Der kleine Ned schaute ihn trotzig an. „Ihr müsst mein Vater sein. Meine Mutter sagt von Euch immer, Ihr wäret nicht nett."

Und damit stand für sie beide die Vaterschaft fest.


End file.
